tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White (Fate/Lost Memories)
is a Magus born to the prominent but mysterious Brunde Family. A family that didn't show themselves much (often keeping to themselves) but were known for their contribution of Counter Magecraft Prodigies to certain Mage's Association "Operations". However White was viewed as a failure to the higher ranking members of the Brunde family; due to his physical condition and lack of Counter Magic. Having his status as a possible heir stripped from him, the Brunde family now plans to have him serve as an attendant to the next head of the family, his sister Kurumi Brunde, after finishing his studies and training. Profile Born in October 24 1993, as a promising potential heir and tool for the Brunde Family, however (to their disappointment) although he had exceptional magic circuit quality and quantity, he was born physically weak, and was unable to use the family's signature magic, Counter Magecraft. Even with his disheartening abilties, he was trained and educated, alongside the other potential heirs of the Brunde family in hopes that the other potential heirs would quickly surpass him. His situation worsened however when an Incident occured, causing him to seemingly lose (the use of) a majority of his magic circuits. However, through some miracle or perhaps his cleverness, he successfully passed through each trial as many of his peers fell behind in their training and studies. Thus the Brunde family had no choice but to recognize him as a true member of the family and sent him to the Clock Tower to further his education and studies. Although considered a failure to his family, White still actually posesses exceptional magus capabilities when compared to the others training in the Clock Tower (15 magic circuits, 600-800 Od output), being one of the top students in most of his classes (although he is still physically weak albeit not powerless due to his rigorous training at the Brunde Estate). His excellent class performance and command of Elemental Magecraft was good enough for him to be recognized by the organization Chaldea as a master candidate. Like his counterparts, White had an unusally strong connection to Akasha and the Gaia due to his intial Origin, heritage, and role in other timelines and realities. However after the Incident, his connection with Gaia seemed to dissipate and a new connection/contract with Alaya suspiciously replaced it (The occurance of this event is hinted to have changed his intial Origin). Due to this new connection (after the Incident), he often dreamed of and idolized a certain Hero of Justice (although the "Hero" seemed differnt in each dream he had) in his youth. The connection (and dreams) influenced his hobbies (found a sudden interest in cooking and archery), lifestyle (helped repairing items for his peers) , goals (although he finds it embarrassing to admit now, he wanted to be a Hero of Justice), training, abilties, and even magecraft. Incident When White was 12, Kurumi Brude, in an attempt to make White "hers", involved White into a bloody ritual that sacrificed around a dozen (mostly low ranking) Brunde Family members. Tricked into the ritual (through the use of a type of Self-Geis Scroll), Kurumi forced him to slaughter/feed on his relatives (including his own mother). However the ritual was not completed, as White resisted his sister's command to "devour the rest of them", thus keeping sacrifices to a minimum. His attempt to resist the bloodlust caused him to go berserk and start turning into something resembling a Demon Lord (threatening the entire Brunde Estate). This caused the head of the Brunde Family, Ferid Brunde to tell her to "end this silly experiment", forcing her to end the incomplete ritual by stabbing White (near the end of his transformation) with her Mystic Code (a dagger, with a jewel filled with a large amount of magical energy, resembling an intricate Azoth Sword). Actualizing her Counter Magic with her Mystic Code, Kurumi abrubtly stopped White's magic circuit activity, depriving him (and his transformation) of magical energy and causing him to lose consciousness. By the command Ferid, Kurumi reluctantly sealed a majority of White's magic circuits (leaving about 15 circuits active) as a countermeasure to prevent him from going berserk again. The Incident and White's memories have been covered up and manipulated (most likely Ferid's doing) to prevent word from spreading to the Association or worse, the Church. Due to the Incident, White has been converted into an Incomplete Vampire and to prevent his death and dull his urges, he reluctantly drinks the blood of his sister (who wants him to complete the ritual by giving into his urges and consuming the blood of more people). Due to having to remain by his sister most of the time now, White is often thought of (by the majority of the remaining Brunde Family) as Kurumi's pet/servant. In the event that he needs to be a distance away from Kurumi, White brings a container of blood tablets (synthesized from Kurumi's blood) resembling mints. The blood tablets supposedly taste horrible (compared to the real thing) and are only able to tide him over for 1-2 months (after which, he will need actual blood or his bloodlust will become uncontrollable). Quick Information Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Elemental Affinity: Water and Wind Origin: Isolation (hinted to have been changed after the Incident) Magic Circuits: 15 magic circuits, 600-800 Od output Approvals: Falsum, Gramps, BloodEmpress, Gil, Anora Abilities Water Magecraft Gradation Sea: Armament of the Dead Serpent Gradation Sea, is a complex but incomplete type of water magecraft that builds upon Projection, a complex form of Reinforcement magecraft. Projection allows users to "shape magical energy into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus". However the process is considered to be an incomplete and mostly useless Magecraft by most modern magi for anything other than immediate activities due to its inefficiency in Od consumption and eventual obsolescence (no matter how stable a projected target is). This ineffective process is modified in Gradation Sea through the use of less magical energy (partly due to water's expansiveness and fluidity) and a significant increase in stability. Gradation Sea's effectiveness depends on the user's skill in water magecraft and projection, White for example can create a sword (water) while spending ten units of magical energy in the process, he will get a weapon with an overall strength of around thirteen. However this process is incomplete, as users of Gradation Sea are unable to project a target's extraneous properties other than structure (ie. vial of blood) and need to constantly "pour" a stream of increasing magical energy into the target to retain it's shape. Meaning although the user gets a projected target with relatively higher strength, if used for even a reletively mediocre amount of time the user will eventually have exponentially used up more magical energy maintaining the projection than the projection's own strength. Because of these flaws, the Department Head of Material Transmutation labeled it as "a useless waste of time" when White presented the concept to her. (she legit has no chill) Although White is skilled at water magecraft he admits he is no "craftsmen" and is unable to effectively utilize Gradation Sea to project High strength targets. Instead of a "weapon smith" he is often refered to (by his peers) as a "weapon meister", seemingly "conducting" his projections with such mastery and beauty, "its as if he's trained with the (projection) his whole life". Mersō Ahi: Chains of the Dead Serpent Merso Ahi, is a short ranged water magecraft used to bind targets, restricting their movements and actions, and potentially suffocating them. It is usually short ranged with a effective radius of 2m around White, however chaining (pun) it with Mamba, allows White to use the technique within 2 meters of a bullet (while in midair or otherwise). The technique looks like chains made of water to the naked eye, however that is an ilusion as the technique is actually a volume of compressed water that looks like chains due to the way light is refracted when it passes through the compressed water cube/clump. This means that if the "chains" do reach a target's head and appears to be choking them, in actuality their head is submerged and choking in a volume of water. Sin Ahi may seem unbreakable (due to it actually being water and all), but realizing what the "chains" truly are, is the key in identifying how to escape (instead of trying to break the Sin Ahi, a target must recognize that it is compressed water and try to escape it; whether that be by creating air pockets via wind mageacraft to free their limbs/head, evaporating the water with fire magecraft, etc.) Iota Kaliya: Lake of the Blue Naga Iota Kaliya: Lake of the Blue Naga, is a versatile water magecraft that surrounds the user in a 9 layered bubble of water, it can be used to decelerate projectiles and offers some resistance against curses and elemental magecraft. However the magical energy consumption of the spell is very demanding, so skilled users only actualize a portion of the bubble (creating a shield-like''' Rho Aias''' structure). Although effective against projectiles, magecraft and curses (like Gandr) can often penetrate the "sheild" in a few hits. The outer layer (about 1cm) can be frozen using Ice magecraft to moderately increase magic resistenace, however this sacrifaces a bit of its effectiveness against projectiles. Currently, during the time he is invited to join Chaldea, White has not found a way to "freeze" more than the first outer layer. Wind Magecraft Wind: Current Wind: Current, is a support type wind magecraft that is used often by mages who have control over multiple elements (including Wind). It is a low magical energy cost magecraft that allows the user to use air to continuously manipulate the shape and size of other elemental magecraft. White can (and often does) use it to maintain the shape of his water magecraft (like Gradation Sea, and Iota Kaliya) to lower magical energy cost, and reposition his Ice magecraft to more advantageous positions. Gust: Fire Gust: Fire, is a support and defense type wind magecraft that allows users to "fire" targets and projectiles at subsonic to supersonic speeds. Gust: Blast! works by entrapping a target (or projectile) in a cylinder of air (resembling a gun barrel) then concentrating a dense ball of air at the posterior of the chamber. Magical energy is then added to the "chmaber" of air until it makes contact with the dense ball in the back, which it procedes to "ignite". This causes the ball of air to burst viciously, causing enough force in the chamber to launch the target/projectile at high velocity. Skilled mages are able to use it to target projectiles in midair, allowing them to change the direction of the target (whether it be their own or an enemy's). Ice Magecraft Ice Magecraft 'is in actuality not a true magecraft, but a advanced combination of wind and water magecraft that is achieved through building upon the foundations of Reinforcement magecraft. Ice mageacraft is achieved by using reinforcement magecraft (enhancing the existence of the target by pouring Magical Energy into the "openings") on a target made primarily of water, then actualizing the magical energy in those "openings" into Wind magecraft; turning the water based target into very versatile and durable magic-based ice. This process is commonly dubbed "'Freezing" and can be stacked (therefore increasing the amount of magical energy infused into the ice/target and multiplying the ice's effectiveness) multiple times as each time it is utilized the target/ice "cracks" leaving more little gaps/openings that can be filled with magical energy. The amount of times a target can be enchanced this way is dependant on the magical energy concentration of the ice/target; as the maximum is usually around 100% (although circumstances may affect the maximum concentration). Gradation White: Armament of the White Serpent Gradation White, is a mostly completed variant of Gradation Sea, it allows the user to convert projections from Gradation Sea into Ice magecraft projections. For example a sword (water) projected using Gradation Sea can be "reinforced" with wind magecraft, causing the sword to drop to sub-zero temperatures and freeze; enchancing its strength and converting the sword (water) into a sword (Ice). Gradation White is praised as a "pretty good job" by the Clock Tower's Department Head of Material Transmutation due to it removing the main flaw of Gradation Sea, continuous exponential magical energy consumption. Due to it freezing the projected target, maintaining the projection's shape is not necessary, however (like Gradation Sea) it is unable to project a target's extraneous properties other than its structure. Like Gradation Sea, White likes to use Gradation White to project multiple weapons in midair beside or behind himself. He can then use wind magecraft to maintain and move the weapons in midair and use Gust: Fire to launch the weapons at his foes. Due to this, he has been likened to a "weapon meister" or "white conductor" because watching his mastery and beauty with the technique is like a watching a conducter coordinate an orchestra. Frigus Vritra: White Chains of the Adversary Frigus Vritra, is an Ice magecraft that is achieved by Freezing the structure of Merso Ahi. It changes the core of Merso Ahi (Pressurized Water), into virtually inescapable ice. Expansion of the ice is significantlly boosted by the pressure in its prior watery state, thus intense pressure and pain is applied to the target's skin and muscle tissue underneath. Prolonged exposure to the technique will cause frostbite and potentially permenant moderate-severe nerve and tissue damage. White avoids using it on humans calling the technique "cruel", however when he does opt to use Frigus Vritra, it is usually only done when the opponent finds out the weakness of Merso Ahi. The "Frozen Chains" start to spread around the target's body If not restricted by White, and death is almost certain if the chains do reach the target's head (due to the Chains eventually constricting the target's head it basically and freezing brain activity). Mamba Mamba is the name White has given to a Colt M1911a1 (due to it's pinpoint accuracy and quick rate of fire) of a unknown seemingly integral magus/soldier in WW2''' and used by White as a Catalyst in an alternate universe (Fate/Providence). It is a Conceptual Weapon/Mystic Code that indiscriminately absorbs the magical energy around it, including its users. It was becasue of this trait that when it was first found at the end of WW2 by the Mage's Association, it was viewed with disgust as a useless and terrifying Mystic Code. Some time after its discovery, the Association decided to give the Mystic Code back to the soldier's family, where it was passed down as a heirloom of sorts. White is hinted to be a descendant of the unknown magus and the supposed next head of the unidentified magus's family, since he was given the Mystic Code by his mother (who married into the Brunde Family and is suggested to have been the last descendant of the soldier, before she gave birth to White). Unlike most other mages, White is able to infuse magical energy into the Mystic Code allowing him to perform magecraft (including normally close-ranged magecraft) at a distance with more accuracy, speed, and precision then most ranged magecraft, this is due to a combination of White's characteristics (specifically but not limited to his Origin) and his heretical link to the intial user of Mamba. Mamba intially has the elemental affinity of Void (which probably contributes to its unusual effects), however when used by someone with compatible characteristics and heretical relation to its intial "master", the Conceptual Weapon takes on the user's elemental affinity (via their magical energy). Due to taking on White's affinity of both Wind and Water, Mamba will shoot out rounds that passively contain White's magical energy, causing ice to form and spread around the bullet's point of impact. White intially believes (to his astonishment) after his first use, that the Mystic Code is "terrifyingly accurate, precise, fast, efficient, and deadly.....like a Mamba". This is however not the whole truth, as the true reason for it's surprising abilities is its innate affinity and connection with White, therfore allowing him to use it almost like an extension of himself and his magecraft. His natural affinity and talent with the Conceptual Weapon is said to be on par with or greater than a Special Forces Operatives trained specifically in its use. Due to this he is able to use Mamba as a perfect "foundation" of sorts to build his magecraft on. Leviathan: White Spear of the Abyss '''Leviathan, is a Mystic Code achieved by using Mamba as a foundation for Ice magecraft. Although resembling a more ornate and perfected version of a spear projected via Gradation White, its existence is more likened to a fraction of a intricate magic crest. This is due to the magic circuits (magic channels) that are infused into the very structure of the spear itself (all connected to the magic core/heart of the spear, Mamba), allowing White to actualize a unique mystery if magic is inserted into Leviathan correctly. However White currently does not know how to access/use the magical circuits in Leviathan and has no knowledge of what it could do (however he does have his suspicions. It is hinted that Mamba is able to turn into more forms other than Leviathan, however no others have been seen as of yet. Vampire (Dead Apostle) Although White was intially born a human, he was turned into a Incomplete Vampire due to an Incident, because of this, (other than his Vampiric Impulses) his vampiric abilities only activate if he takes in blood (this state can be indicated by his eyes turning Red). However, the actication of his vampiric traits are only temporary and his powers are compartively weak compared to other Dead Apostles, due to his lack of age. Also, trying to access too much power (drinking blood repeatily without restriant, trying to surpass his limit, finding and acessing his origin, etc.) may cause the seal on his magic circuits to become damaged or even break, causing White to go berserk and turn into a Demon Lord (魔王, Maō?, Devil). Like all Dead Apostles, White's powers and abilities increases at night (peaking at full moon), the night also allows White to access his vampiric attributes without the use of blood. Vampiric Impulses Vampiric Impulses (吸血衝動, kyuuketsu shoudou?), is a physical need to suck the blood of others in order to maintain their own bodies. For those Dead Apostles who used to be human, it is something not entirely dissimilar from an expression of love. By intaking blood, White gains access to his vampire attributes for a short period of time (10-15mins). If White intakes too much blood (ie. drinking from dozens of people in a short period of time), the ritual inside of him will reactivate (breaking the seal over his magic circuits) and try to fully convert him into a Dead Apostle. If the reactivated ritual is not completed, White will most likely turn turn into an existence akin to a Demon Lord (unless his magic circuits are forced into "slumber" again). Regeneration Regeneration, is a power that does not simply heal, but causes a Dead Apostle's body to turn their time backwards to a point in which they were unharmed; thus, you cannot cause wounds greater than the speed of their recovery. However White's Regeneration is lacking (taking hours to regenrate a limb), due to his young age, and because of his Incomplete state, White can only regenerate if he intakes blood (intaking a large amount of blood or being under the influence of a full moon will help speed up the process) Extra (might be useless) Dead Apostle Stats Demon Lord Stats Bibliography Works cited: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Crest http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Gradation_Air http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Ancestor http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud